Les serpents ne se mordent pas entre eux
by Voracity666
Summary: Luke et Hermès sont face à face. Que va-t-il donc se passer ? Tout les scenarii possibles et inimaginables défilaient dans la tête de Luke. Mais qui aurait cru que l'improbable allait se réaliser ?


**Bonjour !  
**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à l'entière possession de Rick Riordan.**

**Couple : Hermès x Luke**

**Notes : - Idée d'une amie (Isy, va mourir), donc dédicace à elle... Ainsi qu'à tout ceux et celles m'ayant donné leurs avis.**

**- Luke n'est pas encore habité par Cronos.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ils étaient l'un face à l'autre, à se fixer, comme ça, tels deux animaux, cherchant à déterminer qui était la proie et qui était le chasseur. Ils se fusillaient de leurs yeux semblables. Le plus jeune semblait bouillir de fureur, fureur dirigée vers le plus vieux qui, lui, paraissait peiné, triste et empli de regret.

Ils se trouvaient tous deux dans une petite pièce à l'aspect délabré.

-Puis-je savoir ce que mon "père" me veut pour s'insinuer dans mes rêves ? Cracha le plus jeune.

L'interpellé grimaça de tristesse. Se faire insulter par son fils n'était pas ce qu'il préférait. Même si ledit fils les avait trahi au profit de Cronos et qu'il le haïssait. Mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. C'était de sa faute. Voilà tout. Alors il s'assit en soupirant sur le seul meuble présent dans cette petite pièce : le lit double. Il esquissa un geste pour l'inviter à s'installer auprès de lui, geste que son vis à vis dédaigna en approfondissant la grimace de dégoût et la haine qui emplissait son regard s'approfondit.

-Le désir de parler à son fils seul à seul est-il un crime ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Seul le silence lui répondit, son enfant ayant détourné son visage de son paternel. Ses poings étaient crispés et il semblait enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes. Heureusement pour l'adulte, aucune trace de Perfide ou d'une autre arme. Oh ! Pas qu'il puisse être blessé par l'adolescent, au contraire, mais au moins ça l'obligerait à l'écouter un tant soit peu. Enfin, il l'espérait.

-Luke ? Murmura doucement Hermès.

-J'ai rien à te dire, grogna le lieutenant de Cronos. Et toi t'as déjà dit tout ce que tu voulais y'a longtemps.

Soupirant à nouveau et un peu plus longtemps, le dieu passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns. Il était dur d'être un dieu, certains jours plus que d'autres. Et son rôle n'était pas des plus enviés. Et c'était sans parler de ce secret brûlant qui lui déchirait le plus profond de son être...

-Non, je n'ai pas tout dit, détrompe-toi... continua le dieu toujours aussi bas. Je ne t'ai pas dit le fait que je t'observe depuis tout ce temps, que je veillais sur toi lors de ton enfance... Je souffrais en même temps que toi, j'étais triste lorsque tes larmes perlaient et je riais aux éclats lorsque tu étais heureux. J'accepte ton choix. Il me fait mal, je te l'accorde, mais je dois vivre avec. Tu veux exterminer les dieux. Bien. Et c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je le sais.

Luke restait tétanisait en entendant ce que son père était en train de lui avouer. Mais il ne voulait pas le croire. Non. Car si il le faisait, tout ce pour quoi il se battait serait réduit à néant.

_Le paternel est un pourri. Garde ça en tête, vieux._

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Alors dégage et laisse-moi dormir, grogna-t-il.

Le dieu des commerçants passa sa main sur son visage, soupirant à nouveau. Son fils ne l'aidait pas vraiment dans sa tâche. Alors il se leva et alla lui faire face, posant sa main sur son épaule. Et, alors que sa progéniture levait son visage vers lui, sa main prit son menton en coupe, passant son pouce sur la joue ombrée d'un peu de barbe.

-À vrai dire, moi aussi je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. Est-ce un crime de vouloir regarder son fils de plus près ?

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, avant de se résigner et de la refermer. Mais, quand la caresse douce des lèvres adultes se fit sentir sur le jeune épiderme, les iris gris pâles s'élargirent, pris de surprise. Comment osait-il ? Il était statufié. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter ce qui venait de se passer. Son père l'avait embrassé. Au coin des lèvres. Si.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

-Est-ce une question rhétorique ou tu attends _réellement_ une réponse ?

Le demi-dieu lâcha un grognement pour seule réponse. Non. Il refusait d'accepter la vérité. Son père n'avait tout simplement pas pu _l'embrasser_. Il était son fils, bordel !

D'un revers de la main, Luke se défit de l'emprise paternelle. Son cœur avait loupé un battement lors de la pression. Mais il ne comprenait pas la raison de cet affolement maintenant qu'il était hors de la prise. Non. _Il n'était pas excité de ce baiser. Vraiment pas._

* * *

**_Oui, je sais, c'est plutôt court, j'en ai conscience. Mais j'espère ainsi pouvoir me motiver (il a au moins plus d'un an, vous savez...)  
_**

**_Voracity666_**


End file.
